Fallen Shinigami
by DeviL53
Summary: Gagal menjalankan tugasnya, shinigami Naruto dipaksa untuk menghadapi hukuman yang ternyata tidak seperti dugaannya... Bad summary, I know, saya ga pinter buat summary   Just read it if you feel like to  RnR?


Title: Fallen Shinigami  
>Genre: Romance, Fantasy<br>Rating: T  
>Cast: SasuNaru<br>Author: Devil53  
>Disclaimer: Semua orang juga tahu semua chara Naruto itu punyanya Masashi-senpai<br>Warning:  
>Slash, typos, OOC, AU, n may be lemon in the later chapter<p>

A/N:  
>Hajimemashite mina-san^^<br>Watashi wa amaya desu, tapi mau dipanggil devi juga boleh..  
>Ini fic pertama saya di sini, jadi douzo yoroshiku ne^^<p>

**-Prolog-**

Ruangan itu terasa begitu menyesakkan meskipun pada kenyataannya hanya ada seorang yang menghuni di dalamnya. Ah tidak, ada dua makhluk di tempat tersebut, hanya saja satu di antaranya tidak bisa dikatakan 'orang' sebab dunia manusia memang bukan dunianya.

Sosok itu memandang lekat rupa sang manusia yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Selang infus dan masker oksigen terpasang di tubuh tak berdayanya, menjadi satu-satunya hal yang masih menopang hidupnya, yang sang sosok tahu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Mata biru langit milik sosok tersebut berkilat memancarkan keraguan dan agony yang mendalam. Hidungnya mengernyit tatkala bau pekat obat-obatan menyentuh indra pembaunya. Ia benci rumah sakit. Baginya rumah sakit hanya melambangkan petaka, menyimpan berbagai kepedihan setiap kali ia dihadapkan dengan beragam manusia yang tengah meregang nyawa di tempat ini.

Bisa didengarnya dengan jelas suara derap kaki dan tangisan dari luar, membuatnya semakin didera rasa bimbang. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Suara detak jarumnya terasa sangat mengganggu baginya karena semakin sering bunyi itu terdengar,semakin berkurang pula sisa waktu yang dimilikinya. Sebuah erangan kecil mengalun keluar dari celah bibirnya saat menyadari batas waktunya akan segera habis dalam tujuh menit.

Perlahan, ia mendekati tubuh manusia tadi. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh tubuh manusia -pria- itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk fokus. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menarik keluar jiwa pemuda itu dari tubuhnya, dan tugasnya akan selesai.

Sosok itu memejamkan matanya, namun segera membukanya kembali setelah beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafas dan menengadah ke atas.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kami-Sama" lirihnya pelan. Begitu ia mengatakannya, tiba-tiba saja seorang sosok lain muncul di hadapannya.

Makhluk tersebut juga berpenampilan sama dengannya. Memakai baju serba hitam, dengan sepasang sayap putih terbentang memukau dari balik punggungnya. Melihat pendatang baru itu, ia langsung mengetahui bahwa waktunya telah habis.

"Tsunade-sama." bisiknya pelan. Sosok yang dipanggil Tsunade itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Naruto, kau gagal lagi. Kau tahukan itu artinya apa?"  
>Naruto mengangguk dan Tsunade menghela nafas dalam.<p>

"Gomen, Naruto, aku sudah tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Kau sudah diberi banyak kesempatan tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya. Aku heran, kenapa tidak kau cabut saja nyawanya? Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai seorang shinigami!"

"Aku merasa seperti seorang pembunuh jika aku melakukannya." ujar Naruto lantang. Mata sapphirenya menatap berani kepada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

Tsunade memijat-mijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba serasa diserang sakit kepala. Percakapan seperti ini sudah sering sekali terjadi diantara mereka, dan setiap kali ini terjadi, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang akan mengalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kita berdebat sekarang. Walaupun kau sudah tahu, tidak ada salahnya aku mengingatkanmu kembali. Uzumaki Naruto, karena kegagalanmu ini, Kami-Sama telah memberi perintah untuk menjatuhkanmu ke bumi sebagai hukuman. Kau akan berubah menjadi manusia dan menetap di sini hingga kau mampu menemukan kembali pemuda ini dan mencabut nyawanya dengan cara manusia." Tsunade menunjuk ke arah manusia di atas ranjang.

Naruto menahan nafasnya, matanya membulat kaget.  
>"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang bagian mencabut nyawa tadi!" Naruto mencoba protes walau ia tahu hal itu percuma.<p>

"Ini perintah Kami-Sama. Kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab dan membereskan kesalahan yang kau perbuat, Naruto. Dan karena nantinya kekuatan shinigamimu dihapus, jadi kau harus mengakhiri hidupnya seperti seorang manusia, yaitu membunuhnya."

Tsunade berhenti sejenak untuk memandang sang manusia. "Sekarang lebih baik kau patri rupa manusia ini di dalam ingatanmu. Ingat, waktumu hanya sepuluh bulan untuk melakukannya, atau kau akan lenyap selamanya  
>Ah, dan jangan lupakan, nama pemuda ini Uchiha Sasuke. Kau akan membutuhkan namanya nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tsunade pun menghilang.<p>

Seketika saja, mendadak Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Ia mengerang, jemarinya terangkat untuk mencengkram kuat helaian rambut kuningnya. Tak berapa lama kegelapan mulai mengambil alih pikirannya, dan ia pun pingsan.

**~TBC~**

**Review?^^**

**Kritik, saran, dan flame diterima asalkan memakai bahasa yang sopan dan menyertakan alasan yang jelas :)  
><strong>


End file.
